When Victory Loved Death
by Rymsie
Summary: Hikaru's concern for Umi takes her to Cepherio but once there she's torn between an awakened love and her home. *This is the second fic in a series of three. It contains lime situations and is thus rated.*
1. Disappearances

Title: When Victory Loved Death  
  
Disclaimer: Magic Knight RayEarth and all characters therein are the property of CLAMP.  
  
  
  
Hikaru stared in disbelief at the two police detectives sitting with her father in their living room. There was tea set before them, it's freshness obvious from the steam still rising from the delicate Wedgwood, and a strange silence hanging in the air. When her mother nudged her gently towards the couch, Hikaru obeyed, sitting properly between both her parents.  
  
She'd answered the door earlier when the two men had first come to the house. Thinking it had nothing to do with her, the Red Magic Knight went to practice with her bothers in the dojo. It had taken her mother another ten minutes after that to come for her.  
  
Now that she was closer, the detectives appeared younger than she'd first thought. In their mid to late thirties Hikaru figured, but defiantly not from her side of town. Their suits spoke of serious money, as did the car they'd arrived in, and she knew her father had not recognized them when introduction were immediately forthcoming.  
  
"Hikaru, this is Mr. Miryasaki and his assistant Mr. Keno. They are private investigators," her father explained. Each man inclined his head slight when his name was given, and Hikaru felt some of her confusion lift.  
  
Private investigators made more sense for the confidence and appearance these men gave off. Excited now, she was ready to begin asking them about cases they had worked on and all the interesting and dangerous people they'd met when her mother's chilled hand covered one of her own.  
  
"Dearest, they are working on a missing person case."  
  
"Missing person?" Panic skidded up her spine, maybe one of her father's students had disappeared, or worse yet a family member. Her brothers lived at home still but her cousins and grandparents lived far enough away that were they to be taken, few would notice right away. "Who, Mama?" She asked in an obviously worried voice.  
  
"Now, sweetie, calm down," her father said gently. The pale color of his only daughter's face was making it just as hard for him. "It's your friend, Umi."  
  
Hikaru went deathly silent, reaching down into herself to that place where her magic resided. She had a link with Cepherio at all times, being the Pillar, and it was this link that let her feel RayEarth always. Though she could never call the Rune God here on Earth, Hikaru could still communicate with him through emotions and those core deep stirrings that told her right and wrong. She might be able to discern Umi's whereabouts.  
  
But there was no panic in her soul. No fear tainting that connection to the other life she led and shared with Umi and Fuu. When she sought the feeling of Celes's reassurance it was there. When she searched through RayEarth for the meaning behind this, he told her. Umi was safe.  
  
On Earth, in her family's living room, Hikaru slumped against her mother, mentally exhausted. To her parents it appeared that she was overcome with distress and so both immediately began fussing over her. It took Hikaru a moment to regain her bearings and senses, almost like coming to after a faint, and it was to the worried and expectant faces of four adults.  
  
Sitting up next to her mother once again, her father rubbing gentle circles on her back, the Red Magic Knight returned her parents shocked questions.  
  
"I'm okay, Mama," she intoned at last, everyone finally relaxing enough for the two detectives to explain what they knew of Umi's disappearance.  
  
Worried parents had hired them after Umi hadn't returned from a school dance the previous weekend. It had been close to three days since their daughter had disappeared. The two men had started immediately searching for any information that might lead to the girl. They had only recently learned of Umi's relations with Hikaru and Fuu, and were eager to see if this new lead might give them the break needed to calm their clients' fears.  
  
Hikaru listened with respect, answering their questions as truthfully as possible. When asked if there was anyplace she may have gone to, Hikaru said Tokyo Tower, since all three Magic Knights had come to regard trips to the tower as special outings. She couldn't say what might have drawn Umi to leave her family, though she didn't discourage the idea that a secret boyfriend might be involved.  
  
Of all the Knights, Umi was the only one to really show signs of loneliness and depression upon their return from Cepherio. Both Hikaru and Fuu had noted this, but never in her wildest imaginations had Hikaru thought Umi would act on it, and return to Cepherio, and especially not alone and without leaving word.  
  
Once the two PI's had left, Hikaru wen to her room and settled. It was another two hours before Fuu called on the phone. The Magic Knight of Wind was frantic and close to hysterics in her panic. Hikaru calmed her and they made a date to go to Tokyo Tower and travel to Cepherio for Umi. There was no rush after all, it wasn't like Umi was beyond reach.  
  
  
  
--&&--&&--&&--&&--&&--  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Here is the first chapter of the Hikaru and someone fic. I have decided which lucky bishounen will be receiving the Magic Knight of Fire's affection, but I want to surprise you all.  
  
This story will be a little more developed than the previous, The Way Things Were. I have, again, got a citrus version of this fic, but that will not debut until my other lemon is complete. Again, the stories are a trilogy and build on the evens of the previous tale. It will become obvious why Umi is not on Earth in later episodes of this fic, but for the whole FYI read the other fic.  
  
I have had complaints that the previous non-citrus fic was too much lime and not just straight romance. I will try to keep this one cleaner and leave the serious stuff for the citrus version. Just be warned though that there are some situations, such as kissing and non-naughty touching, that are inherently lime. There is jut no way to really write something like that. So, I apologize to anyone who is strict about that type of thing but I have rated the fic appropriately, so adhere to that much if you are unsure.  
  
Okay, too much notation. I hope you are hooked and ready for another romantic roller coaster ride. 


	2. Blue Planet

**Disclaimer:** RayEarth is not mine.  Please don't sue.

He had seen many things in the void of sleep, many births and deaths, many joys and heartbreaks.  There had been times that the Earth world shown clearly before him, a beautiful blue star that brought comfort and companionship.  He could see Autozam at times too, his own home farther away than ever before, but somehow with him always.  It was easy to tell he was not there, for the aura of Cepherio, his own final resting place, could block out everything else at times.

            But it had been clear that day, when the Blue Magic Knight pulsed through the space between worlds, coming to Cepherio and then never leaving.  It had been only a few Earth days, yet months in the world where one's will was reality.  He could tell she meant to stay, for there were rumblings among the Rune Gods.  Celes was happy, which told him that Umi was happy to.  

            It was a surprise then to have seen a single, slender whisper of red light penetrate that gray mist which more often than not could surround him as it did his heart.  Like a butterfly bounced and swayed by unseen winds, it had been beyond his reach, out of calling range by his heart.  He knew she hadn't returned to Cepherio yet, their connection being what it was he would have felt her, but just to see that shimmer of her was devastating.

            She'd gone past him to RayEarth, the Rune God of her destiny.  That mighty presence, a force that was both his defeat and savior, had been a constant comfort, always letting him know when she approached.  Letting him see her from time to time on Earth, entering through her dreams and standing to the side even while she was within reach.  But always, like the thread of her being calling to Cepherio, she disappeared.

            This time though Celes had come also, had merged with her and calmed the anxiety that tainted the connection.  Together the two divine beings had corrected the fear in her, had shown her why her friend had come to their world, and finally had sent her back.  Again, he'd stayed to the side.

            There were times of late though that he could feel Umi's presence beside him.  She talked with him at times; slurred tones that made no sense yet soothed him nonetheless.  All throughout his sleep, Guru Clef had come into his mind, but now there was happiness in the older man that sunk him deeper into the illness that at first he had been overcoming.  He kept it hidden for all but himself and the Rune Gods, but they could offer little help.  He knew what could change it all but she was beyond him.

********  
  


Lantis visited the room less and less, but not because he had an aversion to seeing his friend.  It was because looking at Eagle reminded him of Hikaru.  She had fought so hard to keep him alive, to bring him back from the road to the Pillar which only one was supposed to survive, and now it seemed as though he was wasting away.  

            At first, when the Knights had first left, little seemed to change.  They all knew the girls belonged on the other world, they all knew that visits would be few and far between because of the way time passed, and they knew that it might be months before the Pillar and her friends would return.  But years had passed.  

Upon Umi's return a great cheer chorused throughout Cepherio and Lantis had returned almost immediately, hoping Hikaru too had come.  But it was for naught, for the Blue Magic Knight was the only one, and her reason had very little to do with just friendships.  She had come back for Clef, to finally declare and take hold of the love she held for the 700 year-old mage.  

It had been a frantic and busy few weeks since then, the preparations for their joining having begun almost instantly, but Lantis still held back from the festivities.  Umi said her friends would know, her absence noticed quickly, and that then they would come.  She had no intentions of returning to Earth but rather staying with Clef.  She knew Hikaru was aware that she was safe, Celes having come to her with that bit of information, but the Rune God had not divulged any knowledge as to when the Pillar and Green Magic Knight would come.  It was driving him crazy waiting.

At the doors to Eagle's room, Lantis ran a hand through his hair before entering.  It was an old habit from when he'd lived here with Zogato and probably signified deep down that he had a confession to make.  Clef had told him once that Eagle could still hear them, their words were not falling on deaf ears, but it was only Hikaru that could reach him.  The bond they shared was stronger than that even of twins, for it was a powerful mixture of heart and soul, the two things that had qualified them to become the Pillar.

Afternoon light twinkled in through skylights and patterned the floor in wild stripes.  Eagle lay on a bed set in almost the exact center of the room.  His features, like all the other times Lantis had come, were relaxed, the rise and fall of his chest almost unperceivable.  The image was one of such peace, the Magic Swordsman sighed before he could stop himself. 

"Well, Eagle," he began, taking a seat near the side of the bed and addressing the man as though it was any other conversation on any other day.  "Umi has returned and she says that Hikaru will also at some point.  I am beginning to wonder if that'll happen or not, though Umi did mention that Celes told her Hikaru knew where she was.  It's strange that she came by herself though . . ."

He drifted off into thought and only came back to himself when a creak at the door proved to be Clef entering the room.

"Oh.  I apologize for interrupting, Lantis," the mage said, obviously surprised to find someone else with Eagle.  "I will return later," and he would have left if Lantis hadn't called out otherwise.

"It is fine, Guru.  I was only telling him about Umi's return."

The mage smiled wistfully at mention of his love, but kept his mind from wondering too far in that direction.  "I imagine he already knows, Lantis.  His soul resides in that dimension where the Rune Gods are.  They can see all the worlds from there and any Knight traveling to Cepherio would appear quite vividly through that realm."

Lantis nodded, turning to look at Eagle again.  "So you were hold out on me, huh?" he said to the sleeping form, a slight smile catching at the irony of it.  Eagle had withheld so much about himself, his illness least of all, and Lantis could only wonder at how deep his friend's secrets ran.

"He will likely know before the rest of us when Hikaru and Fuu come," Clef said as he same to stand at the foot of the bed.  "I have not seen anything though that would signify the coming of the Magic Knights.  RayEarth and Windam are still silent to me about it all."

He brought another chair up next to Eagle's bed and settled to begin his work with the young commander from Autozam.  Though Clef would never admit it to Lantis, or any of the others, Eagle was worsening daily.  Since the time of Umi's arrive he had begun to make less progress towards full recovery and then, as if dealt a blow that he could not handle, the young man's condition had plummeted down past even the severity of when'd he had first fallen in sleep.  His mental energies were almost nonexistent and the extent of damage done daily was almost too much for even Clef to correct.  Eagle was giving up, it appeared, and having that knowledge living inside him was tearing Clef apart as well.

Lantis chatted lightly to Eagle the entire time Clef was meditating.  The Guru was skilled enough that he didn't have to touch Eagle to make a connection, and the day's session passed quickly.  Lantis could see a little more color in Eagle's features afterwards, and it was enough to lessen his anxiety about his friend's lengthy illness and sleep.  He would pull though, Lantis thought as he left the room.  That was one thing Eagle was good at doing.

********  
  
  


They were gone.  He was alone again.  The Master Mage of Cepherio had left him feeling whole again, but it would only last until that evening, then the despair would be back.  He could already feel it eating away at the shield Clef had erected around his mind, a barrier to protect him from himself.

            He wondered how much longer it would go on.  Would he be alive still when Hikaru came, if she did, or would he have drifted away from his body and joined the other spirits that came but always continued on from this void?  It was weakening Clef's shield to think about so he turned away, focusing on the beautiful blue world he could once again see.

            She was down there, living her life while he struggled.  There was no malice in him towards her, just regret that such an exquisite person had come into his life, and like a fool he'd let her pass him by.  Had he held on to her, maybe this would never have happened.  Maybe he would have been able to live and be happy instead of falling deeper and deeper into this hell.  

He would have lost Autozam though, and Zazu, and Geo, and all the other people who had looked up to him to find a solution to their dilemma.  On the days when he could see his home, he would be seeing his failure and selfishness rather than the thriving world that it had become.  He'd sacrificed to save them and this was just part of that.

Soon it would end.

---&---&---&---&---&---

Author's Note:

A little depressing and still sort of vague as to whom I've decided on for the male leading role, but that's still to come.  Let me know what you think and I'll write some more soon.  I posted another chapter to Umi and Clef's, The Way Things Were: Citrus Redux, for your reading pleasures.  Okay, have to study for a while.

Cheers,

Rymsie

_


	3. Flash

Disclaimer: Magic Knight RayEarth and all the characters therein are the property of CLAMP.  

The chosen morning was slightly overcast and not at all what Hikaru had hoped for.  She and Fuu were meeting at Tokyo Tower, the only place they knew of to access Cepherio, but if the thick mists and drizzling rain continued, the observation deck of the Tower may not be open.  A slight tingle coursed down her spine at the thought.

It had been another two days since the men looking for Umi had visited.  Calming a frantic and anxious Fuu, plus developing for her parents a plausible reason to visit her friend, had taken up the bulk of Hikaru's time since then.  She had been prepared for it though, everything except the pleading call from Umi's mother.  

A subtle cough was her only outward indication of the guilt and dull pain that remembering that phone call brought.  She had never really lied before, but that time she did.  It had been an outright, blatant, unhelpful lie.  Umi's mother was too upset to notice though, and her husband had come quick enough and taken the phone from his distressed wife.  She could still hear the sadness in his voice too.

The sub train lurched as it reached the station, and Hikaru hurried off, eager to get to Fuu and Cepherio.  The tower was no more than a hop from the underground station, but street traffic, both pedestrian and vehicular, made navigating there tricky.  

In the now increasing downpour, very few people were out walking about, leaving the only real flow of transportation to be cars and buses.  Looking both ways before crossing the road, Hikaru did her best to begin focusing herself for the trip.  As the Pillar it fell to her to negotiate her and Fuu's trip to Cepherio.  She was somewhat familiar with the voided area of space, a realm of its own really, that existed between the worlds.  By heading out to Cepherio, she created her own road to follow, but needed the Rune Gods to get all the way there.  

It was not that she couldn't make it on her own, it was just that Hikaru needed more practice.  RayEarth had pulled them through the final part of their two previous journeys, making the transition as easy as possible, but for those times there had always been the three of them.  Three Magic Knights, three elements, three girls.  

How Umi managed to break that trend, to create her own way to Cepherio, was on Hikaru's mind when a car rounded the blind corner right in front of her.  With two tires still on the sidewalk, the vehicle swerved right towards her, its driver never actually seeing the lithe form before it was too late.

There was no thud of flesh on metal though; no terrified scream cut short or blaring horn, only a single, intense red light.  The driver jerked the wheel, pulling the nose of the car back onto the street.  He overcompensated and the sedan spun, popping up on the opposite curve before lodging it's back end in the display window of a local shop.

The driver got out immediately, he staggered back to where the girl had been, sure that if he looked he'd find her body and could begin crying over it.  The police and emergency vehicles that had followed him were there now, officers coming towards him, shouting that he was under arrest.  But still he stumbled about, searching for her.  There was none to be found.

---&---&---&---&---&---&---

Author's Note:

I am not done with this update yet, I just wanted to get this posted for anyone reading right now that is interested.

Cheers,

Rym

_


	4. Awakenings

The red light cast through him as it filled this empty world.  Without direction or focus it was thick and suffocating.  He waded through it, knowing that in actuality everything was in his mind, but needing to get to the center, to discover the cause.

In the midst of a dimension without a center or edges, he found her.  Surrounded by an orb of pain, she floated there within reach like so many times before, but unlike any dream, she saw him.  He actually made contact with her eyes, gazing into those two perfect crimson pools, before the circle around her constricted and then collapsed.  All at once the void was empty again save for the two of them.

He came closer than he'd ever dared before, just staring at the form of the woman he'd come to love so dearly, and couldn't stop himself from touching her.  Those eyes were upon him again, even as he finally laid his hand along her, and he knew true hell.  

The pain was swift, stabbing intensely at his hip and thigh, and throbbing though the rest of his body at every extreme.  He hadn't felt anything in so long, could not remember ever experiencing anything so horrible, but to be reintroduced to the physical world again in such a violent manner would have broken any other man.  

A cry tore from him, mounting in tone and call as the burning intensified in him.  Beside him she awoke.  He could see her tears through the black curtain of hovering unconsciousness.  She touched him, pulling some of the agony back, relieving him.  Together they strained in the pain created by millions until it was too much.  Such sadness, such violence and cruelty, so much . . .

*-*-*-*-*-*

Lantis finally broke through the door into Eagle's room.  His friend's tormented voice had stopped moments earlier, as had the sound of winds blowing and furniture crashing, but it all still echoed in his mind.  They had all come running; himself at the front with LaFarge close by, but the door was magically blocked with something even Guru Clef could not break.

"It is deeper magic than mine," Clef had said.  He had come to understand how much in the time following.  While the women stayed a pace back, Lantis used his own powers to try to gain entry to the room, even going so far as to call to RayEarth for help.  It had been for naught, and all anyone could do was anxiously wait for the end to come.  And it had.

The space that Lantis had visited only that morning was a complete mess now.  Nothing had been spared from whatever force had found its way into Eagle's room.  The skylights above were all broken, their remnants scattered like fairy glitter all over the floor.  The regal and comfortable furniture was scrap wood now, the draping carpets and wall hangings mere strips of fabric and string.  Nothing remained, and yet daylight poured into the room, adding calm to what was obviously a scene of destruction.

"Eagle . . .?" Umi said in a small as she finished surveying the room.

Lantis turned to see which way she was looking and followed her line of sight to the far corner.  There the remains of Eagle's bed lay propped against the wall, a kind of lean created by the headboard of the bed.  Even from across the room the golden shine of Eagle's hair was visible as was what appeared to be blood pooling around him.

Hurtling over ruined furniture and pieces of the castle roof, Lantis reached his friend first, already preparing himself for the horrifying image of a mangled and bloody body.  He was not prepared to see that the blood was not such, but rather a streaming mass of deep red hair.  Pulling the headboard away from them, Lantis felt his own heart stop at the sight.

"Hikaru. . ." he whispered.  The Pillar was tucked close to Eagle, encircled in his arms like a lover sleeping, and it was her hair that pooled around them both.  He knelt next to them, hearing LaFarge's warning to not touch them yet, but paying it no heed.

Slowly he reached to search for a pulse, first on Eagle then Hikaru, praying with all his heart that they had both survived.  

*--*--*--*--*--*--

The cool hand on her throat was a blessing after so much burning, heated pain.  She hadn't thought such was possible and yet, she knew she'd survived.  That he had too.

Hikaru sighed and pressed herself closer to the surrounding comfort of Eagle's arms.  She could remember seeing him in the void, and though she knew the pain her presence had caused them both, she felt no regret.  If he hadn't been there, hadn't saved her like he did, Hikaru knew they both would have died.  Her from the forces that could tear someone not on a road apart, and him from the connection they shared.

Somewhere above her she heard Umi say her name and knew it was time to awaken.  Clenching her hand slowly, she turned her face up out of Eagle's chest and opened her eyes.  There was someone hovering over her, their cool hands now brushing her hair back and cupping behind her head.  It took Hikaru a moment to recognize Lantis, but once she did it was that much easier to being a smile to her lips.

She was ready to try to get up when Eagle's arms tightened around her.  She turned back to face him and had the wonderful experience of watching him awaken as well.  Her smile grew as he blinked a few times and then registered where he was.  

The young man watched her for a moment, looking past and above her to Lantis only once.  She could see stirrings deep in his eyes; similar to those she had seen when they had battled on the path to the Pillar so long ago.  She hadn't let him go then, instead holding him with all her might and then delivering him back to Cepherio alive.  

How she had hoped to see him again, awake and happy, as it had been those last few seconds before Umi and Fuu pulled her from the road.  The three Magic Knights left before he had regained consciousness, a fact of great disappointment to Hikaru.  To her there was something about Eagle, something that Lantis and Zazu and any other man she'd met just didn't seem to have, and it was attractive.

Eagle's hands spread wide on her back and a slight blush crept into his hollow cheeks.  In his eyes she could see his confusion and dedication.  There was also a tiny bit of gratitude, something Hikaru could not reason to figure out, but only a shimmer of that shown before she could see Lantis reflected in Eagle's expressive eyes.  

Turning out of the blond man's arms, she let Lantis gather her into his huge arms.  He rose and backed away enough for LaFarge to kneel down for Eagle.  Before Hikaru could make eye contact with the other man though, Lantis had turned away and begun back to the doorway, where Umi and the rest of Hikaru's Cepherion friends waited.

The next hour was a whirlwind of activity.  Concern for her condition, the excited and worried presence of Umi, and Lantis always hovering about.  He was dedicated to making her every moment comfortable or less of a strain or relaxing.  In less time than it took her brothers to do, the Magic Swordsman had become more of a thorn in her side than an actual help.  She would have asked him to give her some time alone but knew he did it all out of concern.

Finally, Umi came forward and insisted that everyone stop asking Hikaru questions and to let the Red Magic Knight get some sleep.  She winked once to Hikaru whilst herding Lantis and Mokona out of the room but returned a few minutes later with tea and some little sandwiches.

"Hey there," Hikaru said, sitting up in bed while her friend brought over a chair and nightstand for the food.

Umi, poured the tea then sat back.  "So . . . where's Fuu?"

She shrugged and sipped the tea.  Its honey-sweetened warmth coated her throat and helped her feel the best she had all day.  "Not sure.  I was going to the Tower to meet her but never made it there.  Was almost hit by a car."

"OH Hikaru!  Are you okay?"  Umi was sitting up and closer to the bed now.  She relaxed when Hikaru nodded but still remained at the ready to get Clef, in case there was some injury her friend would rather blow off.  "Tell me if you're hurt, okay?"

"Sure," she replied, setting the tea aside.  "Umi, why are you here?"  Hikaru had some idea but needed to be clear and jumping right into it all was the easiest way.

The Blue Magic Knight blushed prettily then brought her arm up to show Hikaru an impressive cuff bracelet that she hadn't noticed before.  The intricate overlay of flowing silver waves were combined tastefully with bursting stars that, each centered with tiny, yet vivid blue stones.  As Hikaru admired the piece of jewelry the colors seemed to change into a strange indigo then an intense violet.  The transition was almost unperceivable but the magical aura surrounding Umi's bracelet was apparent to anyone familiar with Cepherio's strange ways.

"What . . ?" she asked and the single words intensified Umi's blush.

"Clef gave it to me," she whispered, stroking her fingertips lovingly over the item.  "It's a betrothal charm.  Kind of like a promise ring."  Umi glanced at Hikaru, wondering if the less mature girl understood.

"So you came back because you are in love?"  Hikaru understood perfectly.  Umi's spirited and buoyant energy since she had arrived was not just a result of being back in Cepherio, it was also a part of being with Clef.

Her friend's eyes begged her to understand and Hikaru made herself see Umi's side of everything.  She was lonely, both Hikaru and Fuu had been able to see that much in Tokyo, but Hikaru wondered if Umi had considered what her disappearance would do to family and friends.  There were things that Umi had to know about, people she needed to return to Earth to reassure and comfort.

But it was too late for that right now.  Hikaru needed to rest at least one night, regain her strength, and then take Umi to task.  Fuu would no doubt know by now that she had made it to Cepherio and Hikaru could only reason that the final Magic Knight would eventually make her way across the void as well.  It was common knowledge among the three girls that Fuu loved Ferio and that fact alone gave Hikaru confidence that her friend would be able to make her way here unharmed.

Unlike her and Eagle.

"How's Eagle doing?" She had asked the question before the thought had even registered in her mind.  Umi raised an eyebrow to her friend's passionate inquiry but kept her tone casual in response.

"Resting.  Clef told me he has made an almost full recovery and should be fine."  Hikaru nodded, and Umi waited for her attention again before continuing.  "He asked about you too, you know?"

"Really?"

Umi nodded then leaned in closer to Hikaru as though divulging some great secret to her friend.  "He kept telling LaFarge to follow Lantis and you earlier, and when he didn't, Eagle threatened to send the entire Autozam fleet after him.  Caldina had to tell Eagle exactly which room you are in before he promised to leave LaFarge alone."

Hikaru smiled at the thought, Caldina starring down the entire Autozam fleet in defense of her love, a man easily twice her size.

"And then," Umi continued, " Eagle kept trying to get up and come see you.  He kept saying you were hurt and needed him to help the pain.  What did he mean, Hikaru?"

Her eyes fogged for a moment in memory of the feelings that had rocketed through her and Eagle whilst in the void.  It had been like her body was being torn in all directions, each cell seeking to escape its neighbor and dissolve her very being.  Eagle had taken some of that agony into himself when he'd touched her and Hikaru quickly explained it all to Umi.

She nodded and listened patiently through the entire tale, anxious that Hikaru might still be hurt in some way even she was not aware of, but then willing to believe her friend when she said she truly felt only exhaustion.  Umi figured that if anything went wrong it would happen in the next couple of days, and there were plenty of people with great healing abilities ready and willing to assist.

When Hikaru finally yawned for the tenth time, Umi too the hint and got up to leave.  Her friend was asleep before she had even left the room, and Umi silently closed the door behind her.  She turned and took maybe half a step right into someone.

"Oh, sorry . . . Eagle?"

He backed away from Umi, shushing her so no one else would discover his escape.

"Sorry for bumping you," he said in a voice that obviously hadn't been used in a while. "LaFarge was guarding the door and finally dozed off.  I just, that is I . . . and well," his glance slide over her head to the door.  "Is she doing okay?" he asked finally.

Umi smiled and nodded, taking his arm and turning him back down the hall towards his room.  "She's asleep but otherwise fine."  When Eagle hesitated and seemed like he wanted to check on her himself, Umi tightened her grip.  He relented finally and they continued down the hall.  

At the door to Eagle's room a shocked yet amused LaFarge raised an eyebrow at the returning commander.  "Thought it was too quiet in there," he said in a deep voice that belied his tough appearance.

"Don't worry," Umi smiled, her sweet tone a soothing balm to both men, "I doubt Eagle will need a 'guard' tonight.  We've been to see Hikaru and everything's fine."

LaFarge nodded to that and then excused himself, eager to get to his own rooms where Caldina was no doubt waiting.  Once he'd disappeared down the hall, Eagle turned to Umi and thanked her.

"You're not a prisoner, Eagle.  I'm sure he was only here to make sure someone was around incase you had trouble with something.  It was the same with Hikaru all evening."

He opened the door and went inside, unaware Umi hadn't followed until he head her say good night from the doorway.

"Wait, Umi." He called, going to meet her at the door.  "I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what, Eagle?"

He blushed slightly.  "Well, for coming to visit me all those times, and I guess, for coming back to Cepherio.  I don't think Hikaru would have come back if you hadn't been here to bring her."  

The confession scared Umi, almost as though he was saying he'd given up on living and only Hikaru's return changed that.  She placed a gentle hand on his arm and searched into the eyes that regarded her then.

"I'm not the only reason she's here, Eagle."  At his surprised look she smiled then squeezed his arm slightly before letting go and walking down the hall to where Clef was waiting.

--&--&--&--&--&--&--

Author's Note:

I need to explain a little about the flow of the story so that everyone won't get all confused by this.  First off, in the manga Eagle lives.  He's left sleeping in Cepherio but in that storyline the Magic Knights can come back to visit anytime they want.  Now, in contrast to that, in the anime Eagle died [sorry about the spoiler].  The Knight's leave and there is no mention made as to whether or not they can return.

Now, while that is all nice and interesting, how does it concern you?  Well, for my fic the Knight's leave Cepherio like they did in the anime, not knowing if they can return but being hopeful that it is possible, but also Eagle is not killed.  He's asleep in Cepherio and making his recovery and such.  It's kind of a cross between the two mediums and if it's hard to follow the best I can say [and I know it sucks] but read the manga and watch the anime.  

I am more of a proponent of the manga since that is the original plot and art, so most of my fics will follow that as a reference.  However, in the case of Umi and Clef it is more dramatic to have them leaving one another as they did at the end of the anime [because it is more romantic too], so that is why this fic series seems to be a combination of both anime and manga.

Okay, since I just spent like a total of three minutes of your time, I'll call it quits and go see about writing for one of the severely neglected fics that are actually posted on my site.

Cheers,

Rym

_


End file.
